Green Lantern
Green Lantern is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Green Lantern #4: 31 Aug 2005 Current Issue :Green Lantern #5: 16 Nov 2005 Next Issue :Green Lantern #6: 30 Nov 2005 Status Monthly on-going. Started in July 2005. Characters Main Characters *'Green Lantern/Hal Jordan' - Has a nearly magical ring, given to him by the powerful Guardians of the Galaxy, with which he can create energy constructs via his willpower. The ring must be rechrged via a power battery every twenty-four hours. Allies *'Kilowog' - One of the few remaining members of the first Green Lantern Corps. Kilowog is responsible for training new Green Lanterns. - wikipedia:Kilowog Enemies *'Hector Hammond' - Evolved by a meteorite into a man of the future, with great mental abilities but anable to move physically. *'Manhunters' - A race of robot warriors. They were the first attempt of the Guardians of the galaxy to create an intersteller ploice force, but were later replace by the Green Lantern Corps after the Manhunters rebelled. wikipedia:Manhunters *'Sonar/Bito Wladon' - Nationalist scientist from the Balkan nation of Modora. A master of somic technology. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Green Lantern #5 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Green Lantern #4 Green Lantern #3 "Flight Delay" - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Battles a couple of Manhunters, one of which has a power battery for a skull. The Manhunter depletes Jordan's power ring of nearly all of its energy, then flied out towards Coast City. Jordan borrows a jet and flies off to confront the Manhunter; he defeats it just as his ring runs out of energy, but then recharges his ring from the Manhunters power battery skull. Later, Jordan gets a job as a test pilot. Meanwhile, on the artificial planet Biot, the Manhunters and their Grandmaster have captured several former Green Lanterns. Green Lantern #2 "No Fear" Green Lantern #1 "Airborne" History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Green Lantern #3 - Writer: Geoff Johns, Penciller: Carlos Pacheco, Inker: Jesus Merino, Colorist: Moose Baumann, Letterer: Rob Leigh, Assoc Editor: Michael Siglain, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Cover: Carlos Pacheco and Jesus Merino Green Lantern #2 - Writer: Geoff Johns, Penciller: Carlos Pacheco, Inker: Jesus Merino, Colorist: Moose Baumann, Letterer: Rob Leigh, Asst Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Cover: Carlos Pacheco and Jesus Merino Green Lantern #1 - Writer: Geoff Johns, Artist: Ethan Van Sciver (pp1-4), Penciller: Carlos Pacheco (pp5-30), Inker: Jesus Merino (pp5-30), Colorist: Moose Baumann, Letterer: Rob Leigh, Asst Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Cover: Carlos Pacheco and Jesus Merino Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *MAR05 0403 GREEN LANTERN #1 $3.50 *APR05 0338 GREEN LANTERN #2 $2.99 *MAY05 0232 GREEN LANTERN #3 $2.99 *JUN05 0366 GREEN LANTERN #4 $2.99 *JUL05 0226 GREEN LANTERN #5 $2.99 *AUG05 0213 GREEN LANTERN #6 $2.99 *OCT05 0246 GREEN LANTERN #7 (Res) $2.99 Collections *SEP05 0761 GREEN LANTERN ARCHIVES VOL 1 HC (STAR07728) $49.95 *SEP05 0762 GREEN LANTERN ARCHIVES VOL 2 HC NEW PTG (MAR058074) $49.99 *SEP05 0763 GREEN LANTERN ARCHIVES VOL 3 HC (STAR13217) $49.95 *SEP05 0764 GREEN LANTERN ARCHIVES VOL 4 HC (STAR16021) $49.95 *SEP05 0765 GREEN LANTERN ARCHIVES VOL 5 HC (NOV040274) $49.95 *JUN05 0698 GREEN LANTERN BAPTISM OF FIRE TP (STAR09191) $12.95 *SEP05 0577 GREEN LANTERN BROTHERS KEEPER TP (STAR18922) $12.95 *MAR05 0724 GREEN LANTERN CIRCLE OF FIRE TP (STAR15888) $17.95 *SEP05 0578 GREEN LANTERN EMERALD ALLIES TP (STAR10728) $14.95 *SEP05 0579 GREEN LANTERN EMERALD DAWN TP (STAR17621) $14.95 *FEB05 0601 GREEN LANTERN EMERALD KNIGHTS TP (STAR08465) $12.95 *SEP05 0580 GREEN LANTERN EMERALD TWILIGHT NEW DAWN TP NEW PTG (FEB058559) $19.99 *SEP05 0575 GREEN LANTERN GREEN ARROW VOL 1 TP (MAR040313) $12.95 *SEP05 0576 GREEN LANTERN GREEN ARROW VOL 2 TP (MAY040315) $12.95 *SEP05 0582 GREEN LANTERN LEGACY THE LAST WILL HC (STAR15607) $24.95 *SEP05 0581 GREEN LANTERN LEGACY THE LAST WILL SC (SEP040324) $17.95 *SEP05 0583 GREEN LANTERN NEW JOURNEY OLD PATH TP (STAR13947) $12.95 *SEP05 0584 GREEN LANTERN PASSING THE TORCH TP (JUN040399) $12.95 *JUL05 0228 GREEN LANTERN REBIRTH HC $24.99 *FEB05 0279 GREEN LANTERN SECRET FILES 2005 $4.99 *SEP05 0587 GREEN LANTERN SUPERMAN LEGENDS OF THE GREEN FLAME (STAR12105) $5.95 *MAR05 0731 GREEN LANTERN THE POWER OF ION TP (STAR17935) $14.95 *SEP05 0586 GREEN LANTERN THE ROAD BACK TP (STAR18752) $14.95 *SEP05 0588 GREEN LANTERN TRAITOR TP (STAR14541) $12.95 *SEP05 0589 GREEN LANTERN WILLWORLD SC (STAR20389) $17.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Green Lantern #6: 30 Nov 2005 :Green Lantern #7: 28 Dec 2005 :Green Lantern #8: 25 Jan 2006 Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Green Lantern Category:Super-Hero